On the Table
by Psyren
Summary: Another point of view fic. Cause I had extra time and didn't want to stop with She is his...Kind of. This is the Check the tracker scene. Hope you like it. Please review.


Author's Note: I had a little bit more time. So I put in another point of view scene. The checking the tracker scene. There is one more I want to do, before I think about starting an original mission. Hope you like it. Again I didn't have much time so sorry for the grammar. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

On the Table

(Solo)

He was tired of the Russian pacing. He didn't want to send an innocent little girl in there anymore than Peril did. She may have proven herself a good actress, but she was tiny and not trained like them. He was hoping her attitude would get her through, but there was still worry for her. He didn't like it.

This was a mission. He didn't like the attachment he was developing with the two. He saved the Russian. Not just because he had too. He felt the need too. He hated it. He was annoyed. He was better off alone, attachments were weakness. And yet he knew he would miss them. He frowned at the thought, as the Russian was still pacing.

"I don't like it." He muttered. "Like leading lamb to slaughter."

He pushed aside his thoughts, as the other man spoke. The Russian had fallen for the girl. What a fool. In their business, it was simply not done. Lust yes. Fun yes. Actually falling for someone, no.

The girl enters the room and he sees the Russian trying to act cool. He did his best not to laugh. Especially when he asked about her tracker, and she stepped on the table daring one of them to check it. He had a swelling of pride for her. She was adorable. Again he frowned at his own feelings. He felt for this girl and it wasn't lust. He did not like it one bit as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving the Russian to check the tracker.

(Gabby)

She entered the room nervous. She was going to have to betray two men she had grown rather close too. They were honorable and looked out for her despite her bad attitude. A mechanism to keep them at arm's length in case something like this was to happen. She had to do this. She drummed up that attitude, as she walked towards the table.

She tried to avoid looking at Illya. What she felt for him was, more than companionship. She tried not to think about that night. If she looked at him, she might... She wrapped herself in attitude. Stepping on the table daring Solo to check her tracker.

Only he left her to Illya. Her heart sped as he came into view. Him trying to warm up his hands for her squeezed at her heart. _I have to betray you_. She tried harden her heart. Snapping at him, when he touched her.

It was so gentle a touch and it made her tremble. What if this got him or Solo killed? She had to do this. To save the world, she had to risk them and it wasn't fair. She felt tears burning eyes but she refused to cry. "What are you doing down there?"

"Trying not to get lost." He responded.

It almost undid her. It was the closest either one of them had come to admitting...anything. She made the mistake of making eye contact. She could drown in those eyes.

"You are trembling." His deep accented voice called to her.

Snapping out of it. "Because I'm scared." _Of messing up. Of losing you. Of you hating me._ She left it all unsaid. She had to do this. It was the only way. She wanted so desperately to tell him everything. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

 _He would live. He may hate her, but he would live._ She tried to convince herself. She squeezed her eyes close a moment. This was her mission. She had to do this. He said he would be close by. _But not after what I have to do._ She knew after this there would never be another opportunity. They would either be dead or he would hate her for betraying him. Just a kiss goodbye. It was all she wanted, more than anything right now.

(Illya)

His little koshka was scared. The cowboy was right though. This had to be done. Touching her delicate skin. He wanted to hold her close and tell her she didn't have to do this. They would find another way.

She was being so brave. Even terrified, she was not backing away. He was as proud as he was scared for her. He would keep her safe. Nothing would happen to her.

"I...I will be close by." Always. He scolded himself. Reminding himself after this mission she would be gone forever.

He stared into her eyes, wanting to say so much, but not wanting to put her into that position. He had to stop fooling himself. There was no future. After this, she would be safe in America and he would go back to what he has always done. Being a good soldier. He would bury his feelings. He would have to, to survive. Their lips were moving closer together. This was it. A kiss goodbye was all he could give her.

(Solo)

He watched the two of them. He wanted to see if it went both ways, and it obviously did. He was again annoyed by this.

He heard Gabby admit she was scared. He almost wanted to call it off himself, after hearing her. He looked took a good look at her. It wasn't lust, but it wasn't friendship he felt for her either. He imagined if he had a sister, this might be what it felt like. He didn't like it.

Looking between the two of them, as they were getting closer. He knew what it was they were doing. He knew they would all be saying goodbye soon. Still, he couldn't allow it. Not now. The mission had to go through. If they did this now, he knew it would jeopardize everything. They deserved one last moment, but he couldn't let them. He cursed himself. Feeling regret for what he had to do.

Sighing. He stepped into the room and interrupted...

AN: I hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed writing these two. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
